


Gone But Not Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bank Robbery, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the flowers are all made sweeter by the sunshine and the dew, so this old world is made brighter by the lives of folks like you." - Bonnie Parker's epitaph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone But Not Forgotten

“Everybody get on the ground!”

The man in the mask fired the machine gun three times, putting the rounds in the back wall just above the tellers’ heads. He ignored the muffled screams and whispered prayers, stepping around the puddle of piss spreading out from the man crouched in front of him and grabbing a pretty brunette girl. He hauled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her neck, not tight enough to choke her but enough to keep her in place. 

He threw the duffel bag that was hanging on his shoulder to the nearest teller, pointing the gun at them. “Alright, let’s get this over with. Dollface here,” he said, tightening his arm around her neck, “is insurance. If I hear sirens before I leave, I’m going to wring her pretty neck then put a bullet in each one of ya.”

Things proceeded quickly and quietly from there, the only noises being those of the tellers putting the money into the bag and the brunette’s choked sobs. Once the bag was filled by the last teller, the man stepped forward, pushing the brunette with him. 

“Take the bag, sweetheart.”

Shaking hands reached out to fumble with the strap before finally getting a proper grip. The man back out of the bank slowly and pulled the girl with him, gun roving over the terrified crowd to ensure that no one would try to be a hero. Once outside, he roughly shoved the girl in the car he had parked out front and over to the passenger side, scrambling in after and ripping off his mask before stepping on it as police sirens echoed in the distance. 

“Fuck, dollface, looked so good back there. Can’t wait to get you out of that dress.”

Gabe shot a quick grin at William, who had dried the tears from his face and was grinning just as wide. The boy tossed the duffel bag in the back and settled back into his seat, a hand sneaking over the center console to palm over the front of Gabe’s pants. 

“Leave it on, Papi.”


End file.
